Truth and Trouble
by umbreonblue
Summary: When Nayuki finally shows him the picture, Hoshitani shows his more serious side.


"Hoshitani-kun. Look at this," Nayuki smiles as he shows him the picture.

Hoshitani's eyes widened at what, or in this case who, he saw. It was **him**. The high schooler he admired.

"It's definitely Otori-senpai. He's the one who helped the drama club with their play a few years back," he hears Nayuki say.

He couldn't believe it…then again. After thinking about what he's been through with Senpai, it made sense. 'I already kind of knew…' he realized.

When Nayuki looks at Hoshitani, who is only silent as he stares at the photo, a soft sparkle in his eyes, like he's in a trance. Worriedly, Nayuki asks, "Hoshitani-kun?"

Soft sparkle still in his eyes, still in a trance, Hoshitani smiles, "Ne …can I have this?" as he holds the picture in his hand.

"Eh? … Um, sure," Nayuki responds nervously, concerned about his friend.

Hoshitani softly smiles, "Thanks." He pockets the picture, "I'm going out for a run. I'll see you later!" He goes straight out the door.

Nayuki yells, "Later!" then sighs, wondering if he made a mistake showing him that picture.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hoshitani ran to the outdoor stage. Panting, he sat down on the stone stage. After catching his breath, he lays down, the stone cool on his back.

He puts an arm over his forehead, wondering about Otori-senpai and what he's doing right now. Wondering if Senpai realized it before he did, how long he's known, and why he never told him.

More importantly, Hoshitani wonders just how he feels about Senpai right now. He does still like him, and I mean a lot. 'He's more than a friend to me,' he thinks, even though he has no idea how far that admiration goes or if it'll turn into something more.

'Even so…even so, I…' he thinks, 'I want to dance with him again. I don't want him to leave, I want to stay with him.' He puts a hand to his heart, feeling it beat rapidly, 'I…I love him…'

When he realizes that, he sits up, arms on either side of himself, he sighs then giggles a bit, "I'm such a fool."

'When Otori-senpai visits, we definitely need to talk,' he thinks to himself as he walks back to the dorm, the sun setting behind him, quickly turning into night.

* * *

The next day, at practice, everyone noticed a change in Hoshitani. He was more quiet than usual, and sometimes they'd spot a soft glimmer in his eyes, like he's remembering something pleasant.

Frankly, it was unnerving to most. Then, Kitahara mention how useless Miracle Hoshitani is, about how he's a Carefreebie.

Hoshitani smiles, his eyes their normal selves, but uses an assertive tone of voice, "Would you _please_ not call me that, **Kitahara-kun**. I already know how useless I am. I've known since the beginning. I don't need to be reminded _every time_ , now do I?"

Kitahara stutters, "N-No. I'm sorry," he points to himself, "Guilty." While everyone else was speechless. Hoshitani just chuckles and walks away. Everyone else was thinking, 'what the heck happened to the usual Hoshitani?!'

* * *

At lunch, Tatsumi asks what happened to make Hoshitani like this. Nayuki only sighs, and says that he only showed him the picture they found. The one of Otori-senpai from middle school.

Tatsumi and Sawatari decide to just keep an eye on him for now, and see what he does next.

* * *

When back at practice, Uozumi is concerned about Hoshitani. 'The way he's been acting… he seems almost analytical.' When asked, Hoshitani reads lines from the script with a soft fondness in his voice and eyes. 'But, at least he understands Lambert's heart.'

After that, Hoshitani sees Ageha, Hachiya, Tsukigami, and Tatsumi. In the corner was Uozumi, Saotome, and Fubata talking. He walks over to them, then states to Ageha, "You've never met Haruto-san in person, have you?"

Ageha just stands there, shocked for a second before saying, " **No** , I haven't. But, I know I'm going to."

Hoshitani raises an eyebrow, "That's fine, but… Remember that extracurricular activities we had last year?"

Ageha nods, "What about it?"

Hoshitani smiles, "Team Otori had to help out on site as staff… on one of Haruto-san's photo shoots. I even asked him for advice."

Ageha was speechless as was Hachiya. Ancient was shocked as well, especially Uozumi. Uozumi wonders, then gets slightly mad, 'Haru's going to steal him away too?!'

Tatsumi looks to Tsukigami for conformation, which he does nod, but Tsukigami is too busy enjoying that shocked look on Ageha's face.

Hoshitani just smiles, then starts to walk away before Kuga enters and states, "You're not your usual self."

Hoshitani tilts his head, confused, "What're you talking about? I've always been this analytical and observant, but I've pretty much kept it to myself until now."

Kuga just looks at him, 'He's serious about this…'

He continues, "Besides, I felt like Ageha needed a reality check."

He turns to Ageha, looking him in the eye, " **No one** and **nothing** in this world is perfect. Not even **Haruto-san**. You don't have to copy him. Just be yourself, understand?"

Ageha just nods, then leaves, Hachiya right behind him.

Sighing, Hoshitani leaves as well, leaving the others to their thoughts. It goes on like this for another week until Otori visits.

* * *

During that week, Hoshitani got Tengenji sent to the infirmary for his injured elbow. Everyone was amazed that he noticed it, but they couldn't. Tengenji protested, but Hoshitani only said, "I don't want you to injure yourself more. The team needs you."

Tengenji reluctantly says, "F-Fine, you boor."

Hoshitani also talked with Tsukigami, who was running himself into the ground, giving him his favorite strawberry milk. "Take a break, or slow down," Hoshitani tells him.

Tsukigami protests, saying that he needs to get better, better than Ageha and his own brother. Hoshitani nods, "I understand, but you can't surpass either of them if you keep this up. You'll be too exhausted to practice. Besides…the team needs you too, you know."

At that revelation, Tsukigami sighs, sips his milk, and says, "Alright…I suppose I can take a break today." Hoshitani smiles, happy, then leaves.

* * *

One day, Futaba announces that Otori-kun is coming to visit. Hoshitani smiles, just thinking about senpai.

Sawatari states, "I expected you to be more excited, Hoshitani."

Hoshitani just smiles, "Because, I kind of made him promise to visit." Everyone either sweat-drops or just stares at him awkwardly…or both. Ancient was wondering, 'Just how close are those two?'

Tatsumi asks, "You still has his email, don't you?"

Hoshitani shyly says, slightly blushing, "M-maybe…but, I don't want to bother him."

Tatsumi sighs, then smiles, "I guess that's OK…"

Hoshitani smiles, and then they all get back to practice.

* * *

When Otori finally comes to visit, he is greeted with a hug from Hoshitani. It lasts a bit longer than ten seconds. Futaba smiles, 'I guess Yuta-kun likes Otori-kun.'

After, Otori is greeted by everyone else. He smiles as he watches them practice.

At lunch, Uozumi attempts to drag Otori off, but Hoshitani grabs his wrist. Hoshitani smiles, but his voice was passive-aggressive, "I'm sorry, Uozumi-san. Otori-senpai and I need to talk. **Privately**."

Uozumi just nods, "OK…"

Hoshitani smiles as he drags Otori-senpai to the outdoor stage. They sit down, Otori wondering what he wanted to talk about.

Then, Hoshitani shows him the picture. Eyes widening, Otori stares at Hoshitani, then asks, "Where did you get that?"

Hoshitani answers, "The middle school. I went to the Spring Festival, and had to fill in for someone in the drama club when they did their stage play."

Otori nods, 'So, he's following my path, huh…'

"Otori-senpai, how long have you've known?" Hoshitani asks, eyes sparkling with either fear or bravery. Otori couldn't tell.

Otori's silent for a moment for sighing, "Since sometime last year." He sees Hoshitani lower his head before glaring at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Otori lowers his head, "I'm sorry… I'm…not fit to be prince charming."

Hoshitani looks at him, he states, "I never asked for a prince charming."

His voice and eyes softened, "The effort and passion you put into what you love is something to be admired. You're much better than any prince charming, so don't put yourself down like that."

Otori looks at him, shocked for a second before smiling, "I'm guessing you forgive me then?"

Hoshitani sighs, "Yeah, but… my dream, my desire now is to be your equal and dance with you, to stay by your side this time. I might have to follow you around some more though…is that OK?"

Otori laughs, "Of course!"

Hoshitani smiles, then unexpectedly, kisses Otori on the cheek, "Thank you, Otori-senpai!" Then he runs off, leaving a stunned Otori with a hand to his cheek, slightly blushing but smiling.

* * *

Once back with the others, Hoshitani smiles like his usual self, but a bit brighter than before. The others wonder what's gotten him so happy, but decide to leave it be.

* * *

When Otori came back, he was also smiling a bit brighter than usual. The graduates wondered what happened, but Otori wasn't telling them anything. Hiragi could only guess what happened during his visit, but whatever happened made Otori happy, so he leaves it be.

* * *

Eventually, Otori and Hoshitani arrange to meet up at the coffee shop. They didn't say it was a date or anything, but… it might as well have been. They were both so happy too. It was then that Hoshitani asked Otori-senpai if they could do this again, as a date. Otori blinks, then smiles as he agrees, that he would love to go out with him.

Hoshitani smiles happily, his inner self cheering loudly. Otori kisses him on the cheek, making Hoshitani blush, sealing their fate.

They decide to keep this a secret for as long as possible, as the others might try to break them up. Otherwise, they're happy. Eventually, after Hoshitani graduated, he moved in with Otori, becoming a very happy couple.


End file.
